


He's Not Stupid, He's An Idiot

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rebound, Soonhoon - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Jihoon, go out with me."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	He's Not Stupid, He's An Idiot

"Jihoon, go out with me."

Jihoon looked at the male before him, his mouth agape in shock as he took in what had been said just now. He then cleared his throat as he composed himself. "Right now? Sure. Where to?"

"You know that's not what I mean. Let's date. You like me, right?"

Jihoon was at a loss for words; in front of him was Kwon Soonyoung, asking him out. Kwon Soonyoung, the man of his dreams. Kwon Soonyoung, his crush for 2 years. Kwon Soonyoung, who just broke up with his boyfriend.

Jihoon stayed frozen, he couldn't respond.

"Wait, fuck- Oh God I sounded like an asshole just now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Jihoon swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "Sure, let's."

It was Soonyoung's turn to look at him in surprise. "What?"

"I said, sure. Let's date." Jihoon repeated, completely ignoring the rational part of his mind.

Jihoon isn't stupid, he knows exactly what he's getting himself into. He just willingly agreed to become Soonyoung's rebound. He knows. He's not stupid but an idiot for throwing himself into the situation. 

He couldn't help himself because secretly, a part of him hoped that maybe this way, Soonyoung can finally see him for what he is and maybe.. return his feelings.

1 week into their relationship and Jihoon couldn't say he's regretting his decision. Soonyoung has been amazing. He treated him so good, treated him the same way he treated his previous partner or maybe even better.

He pampered Jihoon, hugged him, kissed him; it was like a dream come true for the smaller male.

Jihoon ignored his friends' disapproving look.

Things started to go south when they had their first sex.

The sex itself was mind-blowing. Soonyoung was unsurprisingly good on bed. Every move of his hips, his bruising grips, his tender kisses; it was perfect and it'll be more, had he not unconsciously moaned his ex's name when he came spilling inside Jihoon. 

Jihoon's heart shattered and he could almost feel the pain physically as he collapsed onto the soiled mattress.  _ Soonyoung hasn't moved on. _

"Baby? What's wrong?" Soonyoung asked, panic clear in his voice when he noticed Jihoon's quiet cries and whimpers. "Was I too rough on you?"

Jihoon shook his head as he cried into his own hands, hard enough that his shoulders shook.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." Soonyoung gathered Jihoon into his embrace, holding him tightly as he rocked them both back and forth until Jihoon calmed down and was able to look at him again.

The younger smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry. It was.. just so good, it's a bit overwhelming." He lied.

Soonyoung laughed, brushing Jihoon's sticky hair away from his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. "You scared me for a second there."

Jihoon blinked away the tears and smiled. "I'm sorry."

Soonyoung slowly kissed his lips, gently biting on his swollen lower lip. "I love you."

_ Do you really? _

"I love you too." Jihoon found himself returning the words and some more tears slipped from his eyes as he kissed back.

Jihoon has to put an end to this toxic relationship, he's just destroying himself.

He must end this.

But he can't.

He loves Soonyoung too much.

He can't let go.

He doesn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry."

Jihoon just smiled at him. "It's okay." He replied, despite him tightly clutching his own shirt behind his back.  _ It hurts. _

"Let's break up."

"Okay."  _ I saw this coming but it doesn't hurt less. Still, I couldn't let you go. _

"I really am sorry, Jihoonie."

_ If you really are, don't leave. _

"Don't be."

"It's just.. different and it's not your fault, don't you dare think so. You're really good, Jihoonie. Too good, even."

_ If I'm really good, then why can't it be me? _

"But I can't be with anyone but him."

_ I can't be with anyone but you too. _

"You deserve someone better than me, Jihoon."

_ I only want you. _

"The 3 months we spent together have been really amazing."

_ I don't believe you. _

_ " _ And I know this is unfair to you, that's why I'm-"

_ Enough. _

"Stop it." Jihoon gritted out. "Stop saying that you're sorry."

"Sorry."

"That's so unlike you." Jihoon chuckled bitterly and looked up, at the boy he loves, with a smile which was returned by Soonyoung's guilty one.

"It's okay if you hate me. After all I did took advantage of your-"

_ I can never hate you. _

"Shut up. I agreed to it. Just.. go. He's waiting for you."

_ No, don't go, please. _

Soonyoung smiled sadly at him and turned to leave but Jihoon held onto his shirt.

"Jihoon?"

"Can I at least..?"

Soonyoung nodded and leaned down to take Jihoon's lips into a bittersweet kiss and the smaller held onto the front of Soonyoung's shirt tightly. Pouring his everything; his feelings, his want, his desperation, onto the kiss and hoping that it'd reach Soonyoung. But it was futile.

Jihoon pushed him away before the first tear roll down.

"Good bye, Soonyoung." He whispered and closed his door.

"I'm sorry. Good bye, Jihoonie."

And Jihoon cried once he heard Soonyoung's footsteps fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry 😊  
> I rarely write angst so this might not be that good but still  
> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Kudos will be appreciated 💕


End file.
